Elemental Hall
Elemental Hall The Elemental Hall is a special area that can be accessed through a door found towards the bottom left of the area select screen of each limited event map. Either a Brittle Key or Sturdy Key can be used to enter; once inside, advancing will enable you to participate in Round Battles. Brittle Keys can be generally be obtained as event map area completion rewards and Witch Gate completion rewards. These keys can only be used for a specific period of time. Sturdy Keys are available for purchase from the Shop and can be used at any time. When entering the Elemental Hall, Brittle Keys will always be used first. Some of the benefits of entering an Elemental Hall include: * obtaining awakening materials * awakening arcanas to improve awakening success * Obtaining Rewards from the Panel Challenge Once you enter the Elemental Hall, you will have the option to spend 6 vitality to move forward. Each step has the chance of entering a Round Battle. There are 6 steps in the Elemental hall for a total of 36 Vitality. There is no limit to the amount of time you may spend in the Elemental Hall outside of a Round Battle. Once you enter a Round Battle and choose your attacking Element, you will have 30 minutes to clear the entire Round. Element Days The Elemental Hall goes through element specific cycles where one type of element is prominent in the hall. For a certain amount of time, all stones and orbs available as panel rewards will be the same as what element the day is. Before you enter the Elemental Hall, it will show you what element day it is and what effects it will have on the hall. It will also show you how long that element will remain. Once the timer runs out, the element will change and the perks will transfer to whatever element is shown. The Element will change each day in the following order PASSION, COOL, LIGHT, DARK. Round Battle 1.RoundsStartScreen.png|Starting A Round 2.Select your Attack Element.png|Choosing Your Attack Element 3.ChooseUnitAndBattle.png|Choose Unit and Start Rounds 4.SecondRoundsBattle.png|Second Rounds Battle Start! 5.RewardsChimryCoin.png|Final Battle Rewards Each round battle will enable to to encounter a variety of Archwitches. In order to participate in a round battle, the following number of Attack units are required in a given Elemental Unit: * Beginner → 2 Attack units in a given element * Intermediate → 3 Attack units in a given element * Advanced → 4 Attack units in a given element Defeating enemies will cause treasure chests to drop and clearing the final round will enable you to unlock the treasure chests you received and obtain the rewards inside. If a Chimry Coin is among the rewards found in the treasure chests, you will have the opportunity to try a Panel Challenge. You will also earn Archwitch Subdue points for damage done to archwitches found in the Elemental Hall. Sending your attack units into battle consumes Battle Points, and you can also use Battle Points to recover your Attack units. The following amount of battle points are required in order to recover your units: * Beginner → 2 Battle Points required * Intermediate → 3 Battle Points required * Advanced → 4 Battle Points required In addition please note that after encountering a Round Battle, you will have 30 minutes to clear the final round or it will be considered a defeat and you will not be able to open the chests you found previously. An "Element Shield" will be in effect during Round Battles which will reduce the amount oof damage done by the attack all (Elemental Wave) of an Archwitch. This does not apply to other attack all skills. Also note that nullification skills can not block the Elemental Wave skill while in the Elemental Hall. The "Element Shield" will change each day in the following order PASSION, COOL, LIGHT, DARK. Panel Challenge PanelReward.png|Cool Element Panel Rewards Foto_15-06-15_19_32_15.png|Panel Reward Obtain CHANCETIME.png|Chance Time timer added to Entry screen JackpotOpen.png|Jackpot Found! JackpotScratchoff.png|Jackpot Rewards If you receive a "Chimry Coin" from a treasure chest obtained during a Round Battle, you will be able to select one rewards panel for each Chimry Coin in your possession. Gather rare "Chance Stars"; if you collect 6, you will enter CHANCE TIME. During CHANCE TIME, a JACKPOT will appear, and if you select the JACKPOT before the time runs out, you will be able to obtain all of the available panel rewards. Once you collect the Jackpot, it remains in the pool and the timer continues. You can continue to collect the jackpot until the timer runs out. You may only have 1 Jackpot at a time. Completing 6 stars with an active Jackpot will reset the Jackpot timer. The Orbs and Stones available as panel rewards will change each day in the following order: PASSION, COOL, LIGHT, DARK. (They will be the same element type as the "Element Shield") All rewards obtained will go to your Presents.